Cloitré
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Et si les membres de l'Ordre voulaient qu'Harry suive un entraînement intensif ? Cela l'aiderait certainement à vaincre Voldemort, mais personne ne semble vouloir avoir son avis. Sauf peut-être... ? (OS)


Je me concentre en ce moment sur deux fics en particulier, et cela prendra du temps avant qu'elles soient publiées. Mais en lisant quelque chose une idée m'est venue, voici donc un petit OS rien que pour vous ! ;)

* * *

 _ **Cloitré**_

Harry Potter se tenait droit dans ses bottes, une large entaille avait déchiré sa veste en peau de dragon et on pouvait voir également du sang couler de son oreille. Mais personne n'y prêta réellement attention, pas même lui-même. Devant lui s'étendait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle, Lord Voldemort était finalement mort.

Tous ceux ayant connu Harry voyaient le changement flagrant d'Harry. Depuis deux ans, depuis l'épisode du Ministère et la mort de Sirius, plus personne n'avait vu le Survivant. On l'avait emmené dans un endroit secret, ayant des cours avec des professeurs particuliers pour lui apprendre à combattre. De par sa croissance, Harry avait bien grandit et surtout était bien plus musclé, un soldat, une arme de guerre.

Mais ce n'était pas cela le plus choquant pour tous ceux présents dans la grande salle. Harry n'avait plus aucune émotion sur le visage, il avait l'air vide de tout sentiment. Fini les étoiles dans les yeux, la rage et la colère qui transperçaient dans chacun de ses mouvements. Il était loin le garçon chaleureux et souriant. Devant eux se tenait un garçon de presque 18 ans, mais toutes étincelles de vie avaient disparu. Mais pour un homme qui avait suivis activement le jeune homme pendant deux ans, il y avait pire que cela, ce fut la seule seconde où Harry laissa transparaitre un sentiment, un seul, la surprise. Oui, Harry était surpris d'être en vie, presque déçue.

Harry commença à se détourner du corps à ses pieds, et il partit sans dire un seul mot. La baguette toujours dans sa main, le visage sans expression, il partit sous la consternation de ceux présents. Un silence pesant suivait chaque pas d'Harry Potter jusqu'à la sortie, chacun attendait que l'homme se retourne avec un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Mais il n'en fut rien, arrivé aux grandes portes de Poudlard, Harry Potter transplana sans un regard en arrière. Sa disparition fit s'élever des murmures de surprise et de consternation.

\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas resté avec nous ?

\- Pourquoi est-il parti ?

\- Tu as vu son visage froid ?

\- Son combat avait l'air si simple…

Tant de questions qui s'élevaient autant des élèves que des adultes. Harry Potter avait débarqué dès l'instant où Voldemort avait mis le pied sur le territoire de Poudlard, la guerre s'était immédiatement engagée. Alors même que le Lord Noir le provoquait, Harry Potter ne répliquait pas, il n'avait même pas dit un seul mot, pas même pour lancer des sorts. Harry Potter était parti comme il était arrivé, dans un silence le plus total, sans un regard pour quiconque.

\- Il est parti ! _Fit d'une voix choquée Minerva._

\- Que pensez-vous ? _Grogna le Maître des Potions._

Tout le monde regarda Severus Snape, que voulait-il dire par là ? Un nouveau silence attendait la réponse à la question muette que tout le monde se posait.

\- Si vous pensiez qu'Harry Potter allait tranquillement fêter sa victoire avec nous, c'est que vous êtes vraiment tous de sombres idiots _! Fit Snape en regardant chaque personne présente autour de lui de son regard le plus noir._ Enfermé pendant deux ans dans un manoir ! _Fit-il d'une voix forte où perçait la colère._ Sans aucun droit d'en sortir, sans avoir le droit à une seule distraction à part des livres. Aucune autorisation pour voir ses amis, pas même pour communiquer avec eux et avec pour seul jour de repos, le jour de Noël et son anniversaire.

\- C'était pour son bien, Severus. _Fit le grand Albus Dumbledore d'une voix forte._

\- Non ! _Répondit rageusement son employé._ C'était pour le bien du monde sorcier !

\- Je pensais que vous étiez d'accord avec l'entraînement. _Fit Remus Lupin avec surprise._

\- J'étais d'accord pour l'entraîner ! _Répondit froidement Severus._ Pas pour l'isoler de tout et de tout ce qui compte pour lui.

Severus Snape se retourna dans une envolée de cape, bien que celle-ci soit déchirée à de nombreux endroits, l'effet était toujours impressionnant, voire même un peu plus lugubre et effrayant ainsi. Arrivé aux grandes portes, il fit comme Harry Potter quelques minutes plus tôt, il transplana.

Chaque membre de l'Ordre ayant était présent deux ans plus tôt se remémoraient le souvenir de cette fameuse réunion. Celle qui avait scellé le destin d'Harry Potter pour le rendre encore plus triste qu'il ne l'était déjà.

 ** _Flash-Back_**

 _\- Harry doit comprendre la responsabilité de ses actes ! Fit Remus avec hargne, encore endeuillé de la mort de son dernier ami quelques heures plus tôt._

 _\- Je suis d'accord ! Affirma Fol-Œil. Ce garçon doit vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il doit suivre une formation spécialisée !_

 _\- Il n'a même pas 16 ans ! Fit Arthur avec véhémence. Vous ne pouvez le blâmer, même des adultes expérimentés auraient pu faire tomber dans ce piège._

 _\- Le monde sorcier compte sur lui, il ne peut refaire des erreurs ! C'est pour cette raison qu'il doit être éloigné de Poudlard pour suivre un entraînement intensif !_

 _\- Vous n'allez pas l'éloigner de ses amis ? Demanda Molly outrée à cette idée._

 _\- Harry comprendra que c'est pour le bien de tout le monde. Fit Remus sûr de lui._

 _\- Êtes-vous assez fou pour croire qu'un adolescent d'à peine 16 ans comprendra qu'on l'éloigne de ses amis ? Fit Severus, parlant pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion._

 _\- Depuis quand l'avis d'Harry t'intéresse ? Répondit le Loup-garou._

 _\- Je réfléchis, moi. Fit l'espion. Contrairement à tes idées vengeresses, je ne pense pas qu'un adolescent écoute et apprend plus quand on le prive de tout ce qu'il aime le plus._

 _\- Il avait qu'à y penser avant de faire tuer Sirius et de risquer la vie de ses amis ! Cria Remus._

 _La conversation avait été houleuse pendant longtemps, même Dumbledore semblait penser qu'il serait bon pour Harry de l'éloigner et l'aide à faire le point. Quand on avait demandé l'avis aux membres de l'Ordre, beaucoup pensaient qu'il serait mieux pour Harry Potter d'être entraîné. Il n'y avait réellement que Severus, Molly, Arthur et Tonks pour s'opposer à cet « entraînement intensif ». Tout le monde n'était pas présent, dont Minerva et Poppy qui, Severus en était certain, n'auraient pas approuvé cela. Les autres semblaient ne pas vouloir contredire Dumbledore et Fol-Œil._

 _Mais ce qui consterna le plus Severus fut le vote à main levée pour savoir si Harry Potter aurait un entraînement intensif dans un manoir reculé à l'abri de tous. Était-ce donc comme ça qu'allait se jouer l'avenir d'un enfant ? Le vote par des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas pour la plupart, et que trop peu connaissaient réellement ? Il semblerait que oui. L'avenir du Survivant se jouait par des inconnus qui se contrefichaient bien de son avis et de son bien-être. Après trois heures de débats, il fut voté à 25 contre 8, qu'Harry Potter serait emmené dans quelques jours dans un manoir pour commencer son entraînement._

 ** _Fin du Flash-Back_**

HPSS HPSS

 ** _Six mois plus tard_**

 ** _POV Severus_**

Je regarde attentivement mes cachots, 17 ans de ma vie, c'est ainsi que tout se termine ? Je n'ai jamais réellement aimé le travail d'enseignant, je n'avais pas le choix que d'être sous la surveillance de celui qui s'était porté garant pour moi. Mais aujourd'hui, tout allait enfin se terminer. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai attendu autant de temps.

La bibliothèque complètement vide me fait comprendre ce que je fais, je pars. Les meubles ne m'appartenant pas, je laisse tout ainsi, j'ai juste récupéré ce que j'avais accumulé pendant tant d'années. Mes livres, quelques bibelots, et surtout, mes précieux ingrédients pour potions. Le journal de ce matin est encore déposé sur la table, une image d'Harry à la une.

Depuis plus de six mois, Harry faisait la une presque tous les jours, chacun prétendant l'avoir aperçu. La vérité sur sa captivité depuis deux ans avait été mise au grand jour. Comme si les grands de ce monde l'avaient ignoré, ils n'avaient tout simplement pas le choix de paraître surpris maintenant que tout avait été découvert.

Harry avait bien voulu protester les premiers mois, mais il y avait une règle cruelle qui l'avait fait plier : « Pas d'obéissance, pas de lettres de ses amis ». Et Merlin sait qu'Harry avait réellement envie d'avoir des nouvelles de ses amis. J'avais eu la joie d'être l'horrible acteur/spectateur de la descente aux enfers d'Harry. J'avais dû aller dans ce fichu manoir six jours par semaine, ayant pour ordres de ne rien divulguer à Harry, que ce soit des nouvelles de ses amis ou tout simplement de l'extérieur.

Avais-je le choix ? Bien sûr que non. J'avais donc dû aller voir Potter presque chaque jour de la semaine, lui comme moi pensions que nous étions en prison ici. Mais lui y vivait, avec pour seule compagnie celle d'un elfe de maison qui l'aidait ou le surveillait, je n'ai jamais vraiment su. Harry Potter avait été déterminé à apprendre l'Occlumencie après le fiasco du Ministère, une détermination qui l'avait grandement aidé. Je ne lui avais même pas fait remarquer que s'il avait fait des efforts plus tôt, son parrain n'y aurait pas laissé la vie, il était bien assez déprimé pour ça.

Ce fut d'ailleurs l'un des sujets de dispute récurrents que j'avais avec Dumbledore, Harry sombrait dans la dépression. Mais tout ce qu'il semblait voir était les progrès ou non d'Harry, il me disait que cela passerait. J'avais l'intime conviction que cela ne serait pas le cas, pas dans ce manoir où il ne pouvait même pas prendre l'air.

Mes rancœurs pour Potter avaient fait place à une profonde tristesse envers lui. Mais je n'avais rien fait, et aujourd'hui je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux dès le début. J'avais pensé que Lupin aurait mis sa tristesse de côté pour s'occuper du fils de son meilleur ami, car je savais qu'il venait aussi pour des leçons. Dumbledore m'avait aussi appris que Tonks allait régulièrement le voir. Je pensais donc qu'il était entre de bonnes mains, sûrement mieux que celle d'un ancien Mangemort qui haïssait son père.

Mais tout bascula le 26 décembre de cette première année de captivité. Je savais que le jour de Noël avait été exempt de leçon, heureusement, je pensais que je gâchais mes vacances avec ses entraînements, un jour de repos en plus était bon à prendre. Je n'avais pas pensé un seul instant qu'Harry aurait été seul pour Noël, j'avais naïvement pensé que Dumbledore aurait fait une exception, mais il n'en fût rien. J'étais donc venu pour son premier cours de la journée, mais je n'avais trouvé personne. Pensant qu'il s'était sûrement couché trop tard après avoir réveillé avec ses amis, j'avais été dans sa chambre pour le secouer.

Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, et qui serait une chose qui hanterait mes cauchemars pendant de nombreuses années, fût de découvrir un Harry Potter baignant dans son sang. Son pouls était très faible mais j'avais tout de même réussi à le stabiliser avant d'appeler Dumbledore, puisque Pomfresh ne pouvait venir sans son autorisation. Le pire pour moi fut le regard de reproche que Dumbledore lança à Harry, puis il partit sans rien faire de plus, en me donnant juste l'autorisation de le soigner. Comme si j'avais eu besoin de son autorisation.

C'est à partir de cet instant que j'avais réellement pris la pleine mesure de toute cette folie. Harry n'était pas isolé pour être protégé, on l'avait isolé pour qu'il ne sache rien, pour qu'il ne soit plus rien d'autre qu'une arme de guerre. J'avais donc pris contact avec Molly et Arthur Weasley dans le plus grand secret, même de leurs propres enfants et nous nous efforcions de rendre la vie d'Harry un peu plus facile. Puis j'appris finalement que Nymphadora Tonks n'avait jamais eu l'autorisation de venir le voir, mais qu'elle savait par Lupin qu'il allait bien. Mais j'avais bien vu le doute hanter ses yeux, elle n'en était pas certaine. Je lui appris la vérité quand elle rompu avec Lupin quelques semaines plus tard. Elle avait été une fidèle alliée et j'avais adoré voir la dépression du loup. Ce qui m'embêtait c'est de savoir que c'était Harry qui en pâtissait, s'attirant les foudres verbales de Lupin.

Au fil des mois, je m'étais doucement rapproché de lui. Lui donnant des nouvelles de ses amis, de l'extérieur, passant certaines heures d'entraînement à parler et non à combattre. J'avais découvert Harry Potter, le vrai, et j'avais été bien plus touché que je ne l'aurais pensé en constatant sa profonde dépression. Chaque fois que je retournais au manoir, j'avais peur de le retrouver mort.

Quand la bataille fut finie, j'avais essayé de retrouver Harry, en vain. Nous nous étions pourtant grandement rapprochés, et j'éprouvais même des sentiments que je n'aurais jamais pensé revivre à mon âge, mais Harry avait besoin de temps. Et j'espérais chaque jour qu'il me fasse un signe. Et après des mois d'article parlant de la victoire d'Harry, de ses conditions déplorables de captivité et surtout de sa disparition volontaire, j'eus un signe dans ce même journal.

C'est pour cela qu'après avoir lu le journal en long, en large et en travers, je sortis ma baguette ainsi que ma valise, et d'un sort toutes mes affaires se firent. Il me fallut six heures de plus pour ranger mes ingrédients dans une seconde valise que j'avais acheté seulement pour voyager, me permettant de tout ranger, même mes ingrédients les plus rares, sans avoir peur de me faire voler ou de les casser.

Je pris le journal pour le mettre dans ma poche intérieure, lança un sort sur mes bagages pour les faire léviter et parti après un dernier regard en arrière.

HPSS HPSS

\- Que faites-vous mon ami ? _Demanda Dumbledore de sa voix aimante que je déteste tant depuis deux ans._

\- Je pars, vous avez dû recevoir ma lettre de démission. _Dis-je froidement en reprenant mon chemin alors que la horde d'élèves nous entourant grossissait au fil des secondes._

\- Je refuse votre démission, Severus. _Fit-il avec son sourire de vieux gâteux._

\- Ce n'était pas une question. _Répondis-je simplement._

\- Vous partez, Severus ? _Me fit Minerva d'une voix blanche._ Donnerez-vous des nouvelles ?

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Voulez-vous que j'en donne à Arthur et Molly Weasley ? _Répondis-je méchamment avant de tourner le dos et de partir pour transplaner._

J'entendis un hoquet de stupeur de la part de Minerva, elle jouait admirablement bien son rôle. J'étais certain qu'elle comprendrait, après tout le Choixpeau avait hésité avec Serdaigle. Minerva savait depuis plusieurs mois déjà pour Harry, elle savait comment il était traité dans ce manoir, elle avait bien vu que Dumbledore avait bien changé depuis la reprise de la guerre, devant sans pitié. De par mes mots, je lui avais simplement signalé que je lui en donnerais de par le miroir magique que Black avait donné à Harry pour parler et que ce vieux fou lui avait confisqué. Il ne se rappelait d'ailleurs toujours pas où il l'avait posé. Moi, je me rappelle parfaitement l'avoir discrètement dérobé, ainsi que d'être immédiatement allé prendre celui de Square Grimmaurd. Un moyen de communication infaillible, j'avais souvent remercié le cabot pour ça.

HPSS HPSS

J'attendais patiemment mon conseiller à la banque. J'avais besoin qu'il autorise la banque d'Australie d'utiliser mon compte d'ici. Je ne sais combien de temps je mettrai à retrouver Harry, et combien de temps j'y resterai, en imaginant que je puisse revenir ici un jour. Mon cœur battait douloureusement, j'avais hâte de le retrouver, mais j'appréhendais aussi. Nos sentiments avaient toujours été implicites, pourtant il y avait bien une lueur de désir dans ses yeux quand il me regardait, non ? Je ne savais quoi penser plus certain de ce que j'avais vu, mais j'étais sûr de mon voyage. Quoi qu'il se passe, il fallait que je le voie, qu'on se parle.

\- Monsieur Snape, veuillez me suivre. _Demanda un gobelin._

Je le suivis tranquillement jusqu'au bureau de mon conseiller, mes bagages flottant encore derrière moi. Je vis tiquer le gobelin quand je fis ma demande.

\- L'Australie, Monsieur Snape ? _Demanda-t-il avec attention._

\- Oui ! _Affirmai-je ne comprenant pas pourquoi il me reposait la question._

Il fouilla dans son bureau quelques minutes pendant lesquelles je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Pourquoi y aurait-il un problème ? Quand je partais parfois pour des séminaires, je n'ai jamais eu de problème pour aller utiliser mon compte dans une banque étrangère, tant que j'ai une autorisation des Gobelins d'Angleterre, ils se chargent de toutes les formalités, et ce, en toute discrétion.

À ma plus grande stupéfaction, il sortit une petite statue en forme de kangourou. J'aurais bien ri si cela n'était pas aussi surprenant, et si je ne savais pas déjà qu'un gobelin ne rit jamais, à mémoire de sorcier en tout cas.

\- Un homme est venu me voir en me disant que si vous me parliez de l'Australie, il fallait que je vous donne ceci. Il m'a juste signalé que vous deviez prononcer « le mot magique » dixit c'est propre mot. _Fit sérieusement le gobelin._

Je le regarde éberluer n'en croyant pas ma chance. Je le remercie et demande à ce qu'il ouvre mes droits dans la banque d'Australie, mon voyage est encore plus proche que jamais. Je sors de la banque après avoir laissé ma valise à ingrédient, il est trop risqué de transplaner avec, elle est en sécurité dans mon coffre.

Une fois rentré chez moi, je regarde une dernière fois le journal. Le manoir de Dumbledore est en feu, la vue est d'en haut et on peut voir le bout d'un éclair de feu. Harry m'avait laissé un message, c'était lui qui avait pris la photo, qui d'autre ? Qui aurait brûlé le manoir de Dumbledore alors que personne ne savait où il se trouvait et qu'il avait toutes les protections requises à un assaut ? Surtout que la photo vue du ciel montrait clairement une forme un peu à côté, elle aussi en feu mais d'une forme bien particulière. Cette fameuse fleur, la _Wahlenbergia gloriosa_ , juste avant de s'enflammer complètement. Cela avait tout de suite ravivé un souvenir avec Harry.

 ** _Flash-Back_**

 _Nous étions assis l'un à côté de l'autre, à même le sol, contre le mur. C'était un de ses jours d'intenses déprimes pour Harry, c'était le 31 octobre. Je m'étais allongé près de lui et lui avais demandé ce qu'il voulait faire quand il sortirait d'ici. Quand il serait de nouveau libre._

 _\- J'ai toujours voulu voyager ! Répondit-il calmement. Les États-Unis, la France, l'Allemagne, l'Afrique, L'Inde, mais surtout l'Australie ! Fit-il un peu plus excité._

 _\- L'Australie ? Demandai-je surpris._

 _\- Oui, il y a toute une faune et une flore unique ! Dit-il en souriant. Koalas et kangourous aussi, j'adore les kangourous. Ne me demande pas pourquoi ! Fit-il alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, j'avais lu un livre étant enfant sur l'Australie, des photos de paysages magnifiques. J'ai toujours voulu aller voir par moi-même. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules._

 _Sans même se soucier de moi, il fit apparaitre des kangourous sans même utiliser sa baguette, sa magie m'avait toujours époustouflé. Je vis aussi l'Opéra de Sydney ainsi qu'un canyon puis une fleur apparut, une fleur magnifique._

 _\- Qu'est-ce ? Demandai-je calmement en désignant une fleur qu'un bleu sombre ressemblant un peu à une fleur de lys._

 _\- C'est l'un des symboles de l'Australie, la_ _Wahlenbergia gloriosa_ _._

 _\- Monsieur Potter peut se souvenir d'un nom aussi compliqué de celui-ci ? Demandai-je faussement perplexe._

 _\- Hey ! Fit-il en me donnant un léger coup dans les côtes en riant._

 _Un sourire vint fleurir sur mes lèvres, Harry rit, j'ai réussi. Je partis légèrement soulager ce jour-là, j'avais réussi à mettre un peu de douceur dans la vie d'Harry._

 _\- Merci. Murmurai-je presque._

 _\- Tu as dit le mot magique ! Fit-il surpris. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air désespéré ! Fit-il en riant. Merci à toi ! Dit-il en m'étreignant brièvement._

 _J'étais toujours surpris quand il agissait ainsi, j'aimais son contact, je ne savais pas ce qu'il signifiait vraiment. Mais je savais qu'Harry manquait de contact physique, je me doutais qu'à par moi, aucun des autres ne le touchait. Et même si cela me répugne de l'avouer, tout le monde à besoin de contact humain, encore plus un jeune homme de 17 ans séquestré depuis plus d'un an._

 ** _Fin du Flash-Back_**

Je tiens ma valise d'une main. Harry, je vais le revoir ! Je souris en pensant au mot magique, un mot si simple, mais qu'Harry avait surnommé ainsi la première fois que je lui avais dit, car je ne le disais que rarement.

\- Merci. _Dis-je en serrant autant la statuette de kangourou que ma valise._

La sensation de Portoloin fut immédiate. Après ce qui m'apparut une éternité, j'atterris sur un parquet. Le temps de lever les yeux pour regarder autour de moi, qu'Harry défonça la porte de ce qui était un salon, en pointant sa baguette vers moi. Je lâche ma valise ainsi que la statuette, même si je suis venu pour le voir, je suis presque surpris de le voir vraiment. Comme s'il pouvait disparaitre d'un instant à l'autre. Il abaissa sa baguette rapidement et fonça sur moi pour m'enlacer. Son poids me fit basculer en arrière et nous atterrissons au sol. Je l'étreins moi aussi, comme si ma vie en dépendait, et je crois qu'au fond de moi, c'est le cas.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry s'effondra en larme dans mes bras et que je ne pus m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes également.

HPSS HPSS

\- Alors mon vieux, comment ça se passe avec la chauve-souris graisseuse ? _Demanda Ron à travers le miroir à double sens, excité de pouvoir enfin parler à son meilleur ami après plus de deux ans et demi sans s'être vu._

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Weasley ! _Gronda ladite chauve-souris graisseuse._

\- Pro… Professeur ? _Fit Ron en devant pâle, ce qui se vit même dans le miroir_.

\- Je ne suis plus professeur. _Fit Severus en souriant, bien que Ron ne puisse le voir._ Je tiens à rétablir la vérité. _Dit-il sérieusement._ Maintenant que je ne fais plus cours à des imbéciles décérébrés, je n'ai plus à mettre une crème protectrice sur mes cheveux qui me protégeait des éventuelles éclaboussures.

\- Donc, plus de cheveux gras. _Fit Harry à son meilleur ami._

\- Plus de cheveux gras ? _Répéta Ron, surpris._

\- Exact, Monsieur Weasley. Donc à partir de maintenant, ça ne sera que la chauve-souris.

Ron regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux, autant que cela était possible avec le miroir. Il se demandait s'il devait rire ou non, mais même quand son meilleur ami éclata de rire, il resta la bouche ouverte ne sachant que dire. Harry vit clairement une main passer devant le miroir pour le déplacer, Hermione apparut tout sourire.

\- Salut, Harry ! Ça va ? _Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix douce._

\- Mieux. _Répondit simplement Harry._ Et toi ?

\- Ça va. À part que je dois me coltiner ce crétin de Ronald Weasley ! _Fit-elle d'un air rageur._

\- Hey ! Herm ! _Fit Ron d'une voix outrée._

\- Ah ! J'ai bien pensé que tu ne te remettrais jamais du choc ! _Railla-t-elle._

Harry était heureux de pouvoir enfin parler à ses amis, cela faisait des lustres. Il était heureux de les retrouver, même si ce n'était qu'à travers un miroir. Hermione lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait raté toutes ses années, et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, cela fit beaucoup rire Harry qui s'imaginait tout ce que son ami lui racontait. Notamment la fois où Malfoy s'était fait giflé par Ginny pour l'avoir embrassé. Il n'était pas jaloux, il n'aimait pas Ginny, mais la scène était risible.

La conversation se termina plusieurs heures plus tard, Harry était finalement épuisé de cette conversation. Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations et beaucoup d'émotions. En plus, Severus était là depuis deux semaines maintenant et il était assez frustré. Frustré parce qu'il était épris de son ancien enseignant et qu'il ne savait pas comment lui dire. Frustré parce que Severus était à ce même instant penché les fesses bien en arrière, la tête sous un bureau en train de chercher il ne savait quoi.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Severus avait fait exprès d'être dans cette position à l'instant même où il baisserait le miroir pour le regarder. Quel sorcier aurait besoin d'être ainsi ? Un Accios et l'objet se retrouvait directement dans votre main. Non, Severus voulait qu'il le regarde, lui aussi n'en pouvait plus. Il devait savoir, absolument. Ou sinon il n'aurait plus de poignet droit d'ici la fin du mois, et pour un Maître des Potions, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pour sa santé aussi, qui sait ce que la masturbation intensive pouvait avoir comme effet sur le long terme, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Un problème ? _Demanda Harry sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux du magnifique derrière qu'il avait sous les yeux._

Severus ne savait quoi répondre. Deux semaines à traîner avec un Gryffondor et il agissait déjà comme tel ! Merlin lui vienne en aide ! Il regarda discrètement derrière lui et vit le Gryffondor tout à sa contemplation. Il écarta donc légèrement les jambes semblant chercher un peu plus loin en ayant un léger mouvement de balancier et Harry se mit à rougir furieusement.

\- J'ai perdu mon bracelet ! _Fit Severus en sortant de sous le bureau._

Harry le regarda se relever, il était confus. Un intense désir s'était emparé de lui. Comment fait cet homme pour être aussi beau en privé ? Merlin lui vienne en aide, il était perdu ! Puis l'information monta doucement à son cerveau du haut, pendant que celui du bas essayait d'obtenir l'attention pleine et entière d'Harry.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec un bracelet. _Fit pensivement Harry._

\- Ah ? _Répondit évasivement Severus en s'approchant de lui jusqu'à coller son corps au sien._ Il faudra donc que je m'en procure un.

Il posa délicatement sa main sur la nuque d'Harry, sans appuyer, signifiant ainsi au jeune homme qu'il pourrait reculer à n'importe quel moment. Puis il posa ses lèvres dans un chaste baiser. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, Harry glissa la main dans ses cheveux et rapprocha encore plus leurs lèvres.

Quand Severus allongea Harry sur son lit, il savait qu'il aurait déjà dû avouer ce qu'il avait fait à Fol'œil. Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment fait quelque chose. Contacter les Aurors une nuit où il était de garde pour leur dire qu'il y avait eu un meurtre dans une forêt n'était pas un crime, n'est-ce pas ? Le fait que ce jour-là traîne un vampire assoiffé n'était que pur hasard, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry sentit ses vêtements voler dans la pièce, essayant aussi d'enlever ceux de Severus. Il avait envie de lui, terriblement envie, depuis tellement longtemps. Une voix essayait de lui rappeler qu'il s'était promis à lui-même de dire à Severus la vérité avant qu'ils en arrivent là. Mais il balaya cette petite voix. Il avouerait demain à Severus qu'il avait retrouvé Remus une nuit de pleine lune, et qu'il l'avait immobilisé pour le lâcher dans une ville sorcière, en faisant extrêmement attention à ce qu'il n'attaque personne. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si un couple d'Aurors spécialisés dans l'arrestation de loup-garou habitait juste à côté, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus vit parfaitement la griffure du loup sur le dos d'Harry, mais il n'en dit rien. Il se vengerait plus tard, bien trop occupé à préparer son amant à sa future venue. Et ce n'est certainement Harry qui s'en plaindrait, bien trop heureux de sentir trois doigts le préparer délicieusement. Quand Severus le pénétra avec une douceur infinie, il n'y eut plus rien qui comptait que leur corps ne faisant plus qu'un. Harry était sur le ventre et sentait tout le poids de Severus pesait sur lui pour le prendre sauvagement, amoureusement, délicieusement.

La danse dura de très longues minutes pour eux deux, Harry finit assit sur Severus qui le tenait fermement par les fesses et écartant indécemment ses lobes de chaires tout en l'aidant à aller et venir sur lui. Leurs bouches se séparèrent qu'à l'instant où les deux hommes atteignirent leur jouissance. Ils étaient enfin réunis et plus personne ne pourrait les séparer.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'à ce même instant, à l'autre bout de la planète, deux personnes se regardaient dans les yeux.

\- Vous êtes sûre de vous, Miss Granger ? _Demanda la vieille femme d'un air strict et sérieux, mais avant tout, déterminée._

\- Certaine, Professeur. Inodore, incolore, sans aucun gout et le meilleur est le fait que cette potion agit progressivement sans aucune possibilité de la stopper et en seulement deux semaines. _Fit Hermione avec un sourire machiavélique._

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé faire cela un jour. _Avoua Minerva dans un souffle._

\- Moi non plus. _Répondit sincèrement Hermione Granger._ Mais, il a volé deux ans de la vie d'Harry. Vous savez tout comme moi qu'il s'en sortira sans dommage. Cette potion est son dommage ! _Affirma-t-elle avec toute la détermination d'une Gryffondor._

\- Vous connaissez la règle, quoiqu'il arrive, nous ne nous sommes jamais revus aujourd'hui ni dans les jours passés ou à venir. Vous avez votre alibi ? _Demanda très sérieusement McGonagall à son ancienne élève._

\- Ron, ses parents et Neville sont au Terrier et chacun attestera que j'étais présente. _Fit la jeune femme d'une voix sûre._

\- Et moi je suis actuellement en train de boire le thé avec Pomfresh, comme chaque vendredi soir ! _Affirma la tête de maison des Gryffondors._ Merci pour la potion, Miss Granger. Nous nous reverrons quand les journaux feront état de l'état de santé mental préoccupant de ce vieux fou. _Fit Minerva avant de partir avec une détermination sans faille._

HPSS HPSS

 _« Albus Dumbledore démit de ses fonctions !_

 _L'état de santé du grand Albus Dumbledore serait très préoccupant. Nous pensions qu'il se relevait facilement du choc des accusations que portaient notre Sauveur ainsi que certains membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix pour deux années entières de kidnapping et violence morale sur Harry Potter en personne. Puis il y eut la découverte de sa demeure ancestrale, normalement incartable, en flamme prise par une personne inconnue. Mais peut-être que tout cela était de trop pour le vieil homme ?_

 _Après avoir demandé à un élève Serdaigle de cinquième année où il était et ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard, allant même jusqu'à dire à élève qu'il avait oublié son sac et qu'il fallait qu'il prévienne Madame Ternol de son retard. Sauf que cette Madame Ternol était bien professeur, mais quand Albus Dumbledore lui-même faisait ses études. Après cela, l'homme est parti dans le parc de Poudlard pour faire un saut dans le Lac Noir, lac qui est proche de zéro par ses températures de saisons !_

 _Les guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste n'ont laissé aucun indice filtré. Mais une vague rumeur fait état d'une maladie que les moldus appellent communément Alzheimer. Une maladie dégénérative qui fait oublier à la personne peu à peu ses souvenirs et donc sa vie ainsi que les personnes qui l'entourent. Cette maladie n'est que peu connue dans le monde sorcier, la magie protégeant le sorcier dans ce genre de cas. Les guérisseurs chercheraient donc encore un remède à ce terrible mal. »_

HPSS HPSS

Harry Potter tendit une petite boite tout en longueur à son amant. Celui-ci, intrigué, l'ouvrit sans plus attendre. Il y découvrit un magnifique bracelet en cuir noir assez large.

\- La prochaine fois que tu te pencheras ainsi. _Murmura Harry à Severus._ Je te prends sans plus sans attendre.

\- Oups ! _Fit Severus tout sourire en laissant tomber le bracelet avant de se pencher._

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
